Silicon photonic circuits generally route optical signals in planar waveguides. Routing light in or out of the wafer surface can be valuable for several reasons, such as coupling into a normal-incidence photodetector on the wafer surface, for wafer-level optical test and characterization, or other potential applications.
all in accordance with embodiments of the present disclosure.